


Biological Imperative

by aeskis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, No mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeskis/pseuds/aeskis
Summary: Barry misses the Particle Accelerator explosion because of a chance discovery and never becomes the Flash. Instead, his life takes a very different turn, possibly for the worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What? Another unasked-for WIP? Yup. I do have at least another chapter planned for Two Birds but I felt inspired to write this piece. 
> 
> Starts at season 2 episode 9, the second episode of Barry Allen showing up in Arrow. Involves emotional blackmail, dark themes, suicidal thoughts ... but no torture or graphic violence. yay? Um. Yes. Alpha/Omega dynamics but NO MPREG.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked. They're much appreciated and immensely inspiring. <3 I reply to each message.

The nightmare that shouldn’t have been anything of the kind started when Oliver regained consciousness after his near-death experience with an unknown toxin, was saved by rat poison of all things, and then violently disoriented, grabbed Barry by the throat and shoved him to his knees.

Barry’s eyes went huge as he flailed for balance while trying to loosen Oliver’s iron grip. As Oliver glared fixedly, almost blindly, into Barry’s face, his angry expression becomes confused and strange. His nostrils flared and he leaned down until their noses were an inch apart. “Omega,” he hissed.

“Alpha,” Barry choked out in automatic response.

All this took place in a matter of seconds. Felicity and Diggle shook off their shock and pulled Oliver away from Barry. Oliver fought them but he’s still woozy and Diggle managed to knock him over the head and drag him back to the table.  
Felicity helped a coughing Barry to his feet. She apologized for Oliver and Barry realized neither she nor Diggle heard his exchange with Oliver. He silently said a prayer of thanks.

Being an omega has never been a factor for how Barry’d lived his life. Upon being informed of the fact, his mother and father had told him how special he was in a society that had so very few alphas and omegas remaining—statistically, a fraction of a percent. The two types had proved too volatile to survive in the course of evolution. “My beautiful boy,” his mother had told him the year of her murder, “you’re so, so wonderful. Your father and I can’t express that enough.”

Besides, even as an omega, the chances of meeting an alpha and bonding were so low that Barry might as well have not been one. Then he’d witnessed his mother killed and, according to the doctors, the psychological trauma had been so great that somehow his natural omega cycles were disrupted and now he was … permanently damaged. Only very occasional mild heats bothered him, and he grew older Barry could blame that on being a typical horny teenager. In fact, other than those, he’d found that his sex drive was oddly muted.

Even with Iris, the girl he was absolutely sure was the love of his life, he subconsciously realized but did not outright acknowledge, that his desire for her was the ideal stuff of daydreams rather than the sort of hot things guys imagine at night as they jerk off to thoughts of a sexy woman. This potential drawback to having an intimate relationship did worry him, but Barry reasoned hopefully that if Iris saw him as romantic prospect, the usual wants would follow.

So regrettably, Barry reached the age of 24 a virgin. Initially, he hadn’t planned on doing so whatsoever, but again, lacking interest in other people, he decided to put the matter aside for the time being in lieu of waiting for Iris to notice him.

But she didn’t. Not before Oliver found him first.

Back in the Arrow cave, Barry was drinking something foul that Felicity had assured him contained alcoholic content, to calm his nerves. “And you don’t know what’s going on with Oliver? I mean, why he attacked you?” Diggle asked again.  
Barry swallowed another mouthful. It burned in his throat, as did the lie he said next. “No idea.”

“Diggle and I need to figure out how to handle this,” Felicity said, clearly unhappy with the situation. “Watch him for a minute, Barry? Sorry, we can’t share all Arrow business with you.”

Barry blinked repeatedly to wake himself up and hoped Felicity couldn’t tell precisely how tipsy he was. He never could hold his liquor. Fortunately, Felicity was gazing in concern at Oliver’s prone body. “Yeah, sure. I’ll keep an eye on him.” He dragged a chair near where Oliver was lying. Even that motion made him waver a bit, but he made a fairly successful effort not to slump.

Thus assured of Oliver’s safety, Felicity and Diggle drew away some distance to murmur in low voices. Diggle nodded a few times, though more often he shook his head, while Felicity spoke urgently and quickly. Finally, Felicity sighed and rubbed her forehead before turning back to Oliver and Barry.

“Okay, Barry, we’ll call it a night and tomorrow—” she stopped speaking because Oliver was gone.

So was Barry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Central City, Barry tried not to think about what happened the night the Particle Accelerator exploded at any point afterward, which meant its specter hovered over him constantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious non-con (not as graphic as Two Birds) in this chapter. 
> 
> Please kindly kudo/leave a review. Feedback really helps me to keep writing. :)

Back in Central City, Barry tried not to think about what happened the night the Particle Accelerator exploded at any point afterward, which meant its specter hovered over him constantly. The exact details weren’t clear, he told himself. Maybe things didn’t turn out that way at all and he’d imagined the intense sensations and terrible fear that haunted him during the day and forced him to wake in a hot-cold sweat that failed to prevent a horrible feeling of unwanted arousal and pain and sense of wrongness.

Later, a long time after he’d been sure Oliver would kill him—the alpha wouldn’t stop touching him, stop trying to knot successfully—he’d cracked open his eyes to see a red-eyed Felicity sitting next to him and himself lying crumpled on a bed in over-sized clothes, both of them within the Arrow cave. “How did you find me?” Barry had whispered. Felicity’s answer sent shockwaves of humiliation through him, in a way even worse than the unnatural aches in his body. 

“He—he was inside you when we—” Then she’d bitten her lip, looking horrified. “I mean, oh God, that’s not what you mean by—I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. We tried. We checked all the surveillance equipment we had, looked through safehouses throughout the city, but Oliver—he knew everything we’d do and made sure he wouldn’t be—” She shuts up again, hand over her mouth and weeping anew.

Felicity didn’t have to finish the sentence. She had been about to say, “interrupted.” And they hadn’t been, for hours. From what Barry remembered of the scant information he’d read on alphas and omegas, sexual intercourse should have been fueled by an utterly mutual and complementary desire ending in securing each other as mates. The alpha in Oliver couldn’t understand why Barry wasn’t reacting to his caresses as fervently as he should have been, instead squirming and protesting, when at first whiff they were entirely physically compatible.

Though Oliver had successfully brought him to climax more than once, Barry’s body had produced insufficient slick for penetration to be easy, further maddening the alpha instinct to pleasure the omega. Unfortunately, the more Oliver pushed Barry and tried to follow through on this primitive need to make his future mate happy, Barry had proved less and less able to respond until he’d mostly lost consciousness and let Oliver try what he wanted, to ever diminishing effect.

At first things hadn’t been so bad. Barry had woken up in a dark room with only a sliver of moonlight filtered in through a high window. Completely disoriented, he didn’t immediately register the alpha sucking bruises on his neck, covering him with a larger and certainly much more muscled form. When Oliver saw that Barry was awake, a predatory smile had spread across the man’s handsome face and he’d raised his head to slant his lips over Barry’s open mouth. 

He tried to say something, ask what was going on, when Oliver tore at his clothes, leaving strips and scraps where a sweater Iris had given him had been. Then Oliver was sucking hard on Barry’s tongue, and the younger man’s confused mumblings were further muffled. Barry flailed and shoved at the alpha’s broad, naked (when had that happened?) shoulders but he couldn’t get Oliver off him. Maybe he hadn’t fought hard enough. The heated coil in his gut hadn’t wanted him to let Oliver out of reach, in fact had urged him to pull the alpha closer no matter what words were tumbling out of his mouth

In a matter of minutes Oliver had lifted his ankles and pressed down with his considerable weight so that Barry couldn’t move. Earlier he’d started preparing Barry but the latter’s frantic movements at the intrusion had inadvertently spurred Oliver onward and now the alpha began pushing in. Barry’s last irrational, hysterical thought before Oliver slid completely into him was that he was being fucked by Oliver Queen and that Iris would be so jealous.

“I … can I be alone?” Barry asked, very softly. Felicity grasped his fingers and nodded. “Of course. If you want. Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“Yeah,” Barry promised, and she released his hand and went to the door. “Uh … Felicity ...” She instantly turned as though ready to grant his every wish. “Is … is Oliver okay now?”

Felicity’s expression became even more devastated. “He’s in his right mind. But he can’t face you. Soon. He’s so sorry, Barry. Please believe me.”

“I do,” Barry assured her, and closed his eyes in an apparent desire to rest. After she’d gone, he rolled off the bed, cringing in pain, and fumbled around until he found his belongings and limped to the train station.

He needed to go home and forget about Oliver Queen and what had happened in Starling City. And the worst part of the situation was that he’d missed possibly the greatest event of the century--the Particle Accelerator going live.


End file.
